In the mind of you
by Lexxxi
Summary: It seemed like an open and shut case. Find the killer, save the people. But Reid's a babbling wreck. Morgan's jealous. Hotch is annoyed. And J.J. just wants to do her job. (First fic. Don't hate. Reid/oc. Sporattic updates)


**So this is my first ever fic. I don't know if I'm good or not. I don't appreciate abuse, so unless you can be civil while giving feedback (I love feedback. How can I improve?) please don't comment. This is going to be a Reid/oc pairing. I hope you like!**

* * *

To everyone in the small sleepy town of seymour, Victoria, one death shocking. Two deaths were scary. And three were just down right terrifying.

So to have 5 dead woman turn up within a month, had everyone on edge. People were locking windows and doors that normally stayed open during summer, some where even going on impromptu vacation.

With no leads to go on and no new clues, the police were running out of option.

When the latest call from his supervisor, superintendent Charles, over, Sargent Johns knee exactly where to go.

"Jake! I need to you fax this to 5799721, straight away!" Johns shouted to his P.A.

* * *

JJ was just getting into work when a phone call came through on her personal cell.

"Hello?" She questioned, it's not normally how she answers her personally, the only people with this number and her family and friends and they're already saved on the phone. So an unknown number is so unusual that she didn't know how to process it.

"Is this senior special agent Jennifer Jareau?" Asked the unified male voice.

"This is she. Who am I speaking with and how did you get this number?" JJ demanded.

"Very sorry, I sometimes forget myself. I'm the new liaison with the Australian Central intelligence unit. I'm detective James Jordan." The mystery voice finally answered.

"Well now that I know who you are. I would appreciate it if you didn't call this number again. You should have my work cell in your files. This number is for emergencies only!" JJ started setting boundaries, men often times think because she's a woman, that she can be walked all over!

The detective started tripping over his words, trying to get them out in a hurry. "I'm very very sorry, this was listed as you work cell in my paperwork. Um, just give me one sec!"

The line went quiet with only the shuffling of paper being heard in a distance.

"282-2938? That not your personal, yeah? Things must have gotten messed around in the file transfer." Detective James asked, then answers himself.

"Right! That's my work number, so if you have any need of our team, you are to call that. " JJ confirms

"Well, while I've got you on the phone, can I explain our issue? Or would you like me to hang up and call the other number?" The detective jokes.

As JJ walks into the round table room, she notices a new flies with the Australian coat of arms.

"No need. 5 woman dead. All found in parks with their hair shaved off and a full face of makeup untouched. Police have no lead and have hit a wall. This is your case right?" She states with absolute confidence.

"Ah yeah!" Comes the rather pathetic response. "So will you take our case?" He almost begs.

"I'll talk to the team and we will see you tomorrow" JJ reply's and hangs up. Not even waiting for a response.

"Plane leaves in 10 mins. Long flight. Briefed on board. Pack for a long stay."

Hitting send on the text JJ makes her way out of the building to grab her go bag and meet the others on that he plane.

* * *

The team shuffles onto the plane at 8:30am. Half look like walking zombies.

Morgan looks like he just crawled out of bed and the minutes he sits down, he is gonna be out like a light. Reid look rumpled and if there was a strong breeze he'd be on his ass. Rossi was holding a coffee mug as if it was going to save his life. And Garcia was just shuffling around blind since she had pushed her glasses up on the top of her head and now can't find them.

The only ones looking remotely awake were Aaron and J.J. they were dressed awake and ready to start the day. J.J. didn't start the briefing until an hour into the 10 hour flight, just so everyone was awake enough to gather some of the information into their brains.

" so 5 woman, all with saved heads and perfect makeup where found in Victorian forested surrounding the small town of Seymour, over the corse of two months. The police have no more leads and have asked us to come and give them a hand" J.J. hand each person a file with all the same information. As she watches them process what she said and take apart their folders.

"Ah, Seymour, Victoria..." Reid starts but trails off after naming the town.

Everyone looks up at him and then to J.J. then back. Not quite putting it together yet.

"Well pretty boy? What about Seymour?" Morgan grumbles out, still trying to fight sleep.

" it's in Australia, right? That's like a 10 hour flight" he finally get the question out and everyone just stops what they're doing and stares at J.J., waiting for a response.

" yup! So no reason for you guys not to read up on the case and be read by the time we get there." She says, strutting to get seat and putting earphones in. Not to be bothered.

Unsure of what to do, the team separates. Morgan going to the back and sliding his headphones over his head. Garcia brings out her laptop right where she was, but now that Morgan had moved it givers her some more room. Arron goes to sit near J.J. while Rossi reclines his chair and closes his eye just listening to the sound of Garcia typing away. Reid on the other hand grabs out his playing cards to fiddle with while he reads over the file.


End file.
